Nobody's Tale
by BlackLotusX
Summary: AkuXRaru AxelXLarxene Situado durante los eventos del primer KH, cuenta como Axel y Larxene se unen a la organizacion. Plz RR
1. Begining

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar lejano y desconocido, en un tiempo anterior al del nuevo portador de la Keyblade.

El sol comienza a salir por el horizonte como cada mañana, la luz del sol llena los campos e ilumina las ciudades que hasta hace un momento permanecían en la penumbra, los campesinos comienzan a arar sus campos y la gente de las ciudades se dirige a sus trabajos.

Es en este mundo cuyo nombre pasara al anonimato debido a los sucesos de este día que nos encontramos con un joven de cabello rojo, corriendo a toda velocidad por una callejuela de la ciudad real de Castaspell.

-¡Detente en el acto ladrón!

A espaldas del pelirrojo un trío de soldados portando los uniformes de la casa real le perseguían haciendo un gran esfuerzo por el peso de las armaduras. Después de unos minutos el ladronzuelo los llevo hasta un callejón sin salida, los soldados concientes de esta situación se detuvieron para verlo acorralado, los tres mostraron una sonrisa burlona y el que parecía su líder se acerco muy despacio desenvainando su espada al tiempo que los otros dos hacían lo propio con sus armas.

-Bien muchacho, se termino el juego. Hay dos formas de hacer esto, entrégate y acompáñanos al palacio sin ningún rasguño o haz algo estupido y oblíganos a matarte. Personalmente preferiría la segunda opción.

El soldado sonrío burlonamente, sabia que el chico no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, en ese momento el joven le regreso la sonrisa burlándose. El chico dio un pequeño salto contra la pared derecha del callejón y se impulso para llegar a la parte superior de la barda que le bloqueaba el paso, los soldados empezaron a avanzar hacia el para impedir su escape pero el chico los miro desde la parte superior de la estructura con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-Mi nombre no es muchacho, es Eal. ¿Lo memorizas?

Tras esta frase el chico dio un salto hacia la libertad. Los soldados sabían que no podrían saltar la barda gracias a sus armaduras y aunque rodearon la calle para continuar la persecución ya era demasiado tarde. No lo atraparían esa mañana, ni nunca.

Eal contemplo el amanecer en la parte superior del muro oriente de la ciudad, el sol se reflejaba en sus ojos de color verde pálido al tiempo que iluminaba sus ropas. Ataviado solo con un pantalón de color rojo y una playera verde contemplaba el amanecer como sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Es hermoso, pero… ¿lo conseguiste?

La voz de una chica lo saco de su ensimismamiento, era una joven un poco mas baja que el, tenia unos preciosos ojos azul brillante y su dorado cabello lucia aún mas radiante al reflejar los primeros rayos del sol al tiempo que una ligera brisa lo hacia volar un poco. Ella lo miraba con un gesto impaciente, los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie derecho para apresurarlo. Por un momento Eal pensó en lo bien q se veía en esos pantalones azules ajustados y esa simple playera con tirantes color blanco, por suerte logro alejar esos pensamientos antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Lo logre, tu sabes que eso era un juego de niños.

Eal llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo derecho y saco un par de joyas en forma de rombo, eran de un particular color violeta y sus brillos casi morados eran muy bellos, extendió su mano abierta hacía la chica para q los observara, ella sonrío complacida.

-¡Bien! Justo eso era lo que me estaba haciendo falta.

-No he entendido bien para que los quieres Arleen.

La chica tomo las joyas en su mano y luego se las coloco sobre los lóbulos como simulando unos aretes.

-¡Joyería tonto! ¿Para que más podría querer algo así una mujer?

Eal le dirigió una mirada desconfiada, sabía que si bien ella era una mujer sus ambiciones solían ser mucho más altas que eso, así que era demasiado simple y banal, aún para una chica.

-¡Jajajaja! Deberías ver tu cara

-Solo por un momento te creí, es evidente que las quieres para algo mas.

-Por supuesto, ¿tienes idea de cuanto puede valer esto? No solo en la cofradía, en el mundo de allá afuera –dijo volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte donde el sol ascendía- son joyas de la corona, cualquiera que las conozca nos dará suficiente oro como para vivir tranquilos. ¿Entiendes eso? No volver a robar nunca Eal.

El lo pensó por un momento, en su cabeza las últimas palabras resonaban como las campanas de la capilla a sus espaldas. Realmente le gustaría no volver a robar nunca mas, toda su vida se había visto obligado a hacerlo para continuar con vida. Si lo que Arleen le decía era cierto ellos podrían cambiar de ciudad y comenzar una nueva vida, una vida al lado de Arleen donde no tendría que huir de guardias a través de callejones al amanecer, donde tal vez, y solo tal vez al fin se animaría a confesarle los sentimientos que desde hace tiempo tenia por ella.

Ella en el mismo momento le miraba de reojo, le gustaba hacia tiempo. Sin embargo nunca lo había dicho ni sugerido de algún modo, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia. Las joyas que sostenía en su mano podrían ser la llave para un nuevo y brillante futuro para ellos dos y solo para ellos dos.

Las campanas de la capilla cesaron su repicar y el silencio como proveniente de la pradera volvió a reinar en el sitio donde estaban, Eal volteo a verla.

-Muy bien mi querida Arleen, supongo que lo mas difícil era conseguir estos juguetes, así que ¿cual es la siguiente parte de tu plan?

-Sabía que preguntarías –sonrió complacida-. Bien, el plan es simple, saldremos de Castaspell rumbo a Port LaCross, ahí venderemos estos "juguetes" y comenzaremos nuestra nueva vida, podemos hacerlo donde queramos, en LaCross, Angeli Dominus, Mont DeRois, eso lo decidiremos mas tarde.

La sonrisa de Arleen se hizo mas amplia mientras hablaba, la idea de comenzar lejos y con una mejor posición social le encantaba, además si el aceptaba todo seria maravilloso. Ella quizá incluso podría convertirse en escritora como siempre había querido. Los sueños de él no le eran totalmente ajenos, sabía que el quería viajar por el mundo y ella podría acompañarlo, escribiendo historias de todos los lugares que conocieran, serian felices, mucho mas felices de lo que habían sido hasta ese momento. Estaba sumergida en este pensamiento cuando sintió un rápido movimiento sobre su mano derecha y la ausencia de una de las joyas.

-Bien, tú conservaras esa y yo me quedare con esta. Si te parece bien partiremos antes del atardecer mientras aprovecha tu tiempo para reunir lo que necesites para el viaje y despedirte de quien necesites. Te veré en la puerta este, si no me equivoco es el camino mas rápido a LaCross.

Tras decir esto se dejo caer desde el muro y comenzó a caminar hacia la capilla donde unos minutos antes las campanas repicaban. Ella no dejaba de sonreír, el vendría con ella, juntos hacia un futuro que aunque incierto prometía ser mejor, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Todos los guardias de la ciudad deben estar buscándote!

El detuvo su caminata y volvió la cabeza para verla.

-Te preocupas demasiado, ¡se cuidarme solo Arleen! Te veré en la puerta este justo antes del atardecer. ¿Lo memorizas?

Tras decir esto continuo su camino sin volver la vista una sola vez, ella sabia que estaría bien pero no podía evitar el preocuparse por el, después de todo como se evita el preocuparse por alguien que se ama. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que doblo en una esquina y desapareció, salto hasta el tejado más próximo y corrió en dirección a su guarida para recoger lo poco que necesitaría para el camino.


	2. Darkness

El sol aún se encontraba bastante alto cuando Arleen llego al lugar de la cita, faltaba casi una hora para el atardecer, pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para quedarse en su guarida más tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo, de partir con el hacia lo incierto y esperaba con paciencia. Llevaba ahí solo unos minutos cuando vio su figura caminando en su dirección las mismas ropas que siempre portaba y una simple bolsa de cuero al hombro para el viaje. Ella llevaba prácticamente lo mismo, y ocultas en su cinturón un juego de diez navajas que le servirían en caso de contingencia.

-¿Todo listo Arleen?

Ella por respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado emocionada para emitir sonido alguno.

-Bien, entonces vayamos.

El caminó rumbo a la puerta de la ciudad con paso decidido, ella se limito a seguirlo, salieron de la ciudad a la pradera y lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo estaban esperando. De algún lugar que no pudieron ni podrían definir en largo tiempo comenzaron a aparecer pequeños seres de color negro, eran como niños pero deformes con unas pequeñas antenas sobresaliendo en sus cabezas y su manera de moverse era muy curiosa.

-¡Ladrones! ladrones del camino que conocen la magia, ten cuidado Arleen.

-Si.

Ella se coloco a espaldas de él, dejaron caer las bolsas de viaje y se prepararon para la batalla, ella saco las navajas ocultas en su cinturón y el un par de discos con la parte exterior afilada como navajas y cuatro puntas, que llevaba ocultos entre la ropa. Las criaturas comenzaron a rodearlos, mirándolos con curiosidad, explorándolos, y entonces uno sin previo aviso salto a la cara de Eal apenas dándole tiempo para reaccionar.

Lanzo un golpe contra la pequeña sombra, directo a la cabeza con ambos discos bien sostenidos por las asideras en forma de cruz que llevaban al centro, esperando con esto atraparlo en el aire y con el impacto de ambas armas derrotarlo. Sin embargo justo cuando las cuchillas se aproximaban a su cabeza la criatura desapareció en el aire, o mas bien eso le pareció a Eal. En realidad la sombra se desbarato en una especie de liquido negro y se convirtió en eso, en una sombra al ras del piso que Eal no detecto hasta un momento mas tarde cuando la criatura se volvió a reconstruir en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre Arleen y el dispuesto a atacarla a ella, esta vez reacciono mucho mas rápido, propinándole un golpe con el brazo que aunque no lo saco del combate al menos lo alejo un buen tramo de ellos.

Eal recupero su posición de batalla y pego su espalda a la de Arleen quien había visto lo ocurrido solo con el rabillo del ojo.

-No parecen muy fuertes, pero no te confíes, conocen algunos trucos.

-Pude notar eso amigo mió. Si lo que quieren son estas joyas no las conseguirán, no dejare escapar mi sueño así como así.

Tras esta frase arrojo al aire dos de las pequeñas navajas que tenia ya en su mano derecha, estas volaron directo a un par de sombras q se acercaban pero en el acto desaparecieron contra el piso haciéndola fallar.

La batalla se prolongo por un buen tiempo, esas criaturas como sombras fueran lo que fueran, obedecieran a quien obedecieran, venían en grandes cantidades y aunque derrotaban a unas cuantas en golpes mas llenos de suerte que de estrategia, las criaturas seguían redoblando sus numero hasta que los dejaron exhaustos.

-Bien amiga, parece que esto es todo.

-No me rendiré Eal, no así. ¡Luchamos demasiado por esto¡No acabare así!

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Arleen mientras se lanzaba en un desesperado ataque contra diez de las sombras que recién habían aparecido. Eal la siguió con la mirada y vio como derrotaba uno tras otro al grupo de enemigos recién llegados, esto le infundió renovadas fuerzas y se puso de pie para terminar esta batalla, justo en ese momento a espaldas de Arleen un nuevo enemigo aparecía, era muy similar a los que habían estado enfrentando excepto porque este tenia la complexión y tamaño de un adulto y no de un niño.

La nueva criatura levanto su brazo izquierdo y lanzo un ataque sin piedad contra Arleen que aún golpeaba al último de sus enemigos. En un movimiento puramente instintivo Eal logro colocarse entre la cosa que atacaba y Arleen deteniendo el golpe con las navajas de sus discos, al observarlo de cerca noto como el brazo de la criatura ahora se había transformado en una especie de navaja. Entonces su enemigo levanto el otro brazo y lanzo un nuevo ataque contra los discos de Eal que comprendió que este era el principio de una serie para romper su defensa.

-¡Huye!

-¡No te abandonare!

-¡Te digo que huyas!

-Pero…

La última palabra de Arleen fue tragada por el quinto impacto de los brazos-arma del nuevo enemigo, comprendió que no podía hacer mas que obedecerle y salio corriendo hacía el bosque que lindaba con la pradera, al llegar a los árboles escucho un sonido que solo podía ser una de las armas de Eal al caer al pasto.

-¡OYE!

Volvió rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendida por el grito de su compañero.

-¡No olvides esto! –Le arrojo la pequeña piedra violeta mientras que con una sola mano detenía el ataque del enemigo- véndelas a un buen precio para comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Lo memorizas?

Ella sonrió con una lágrima escurriendo por sus mejillas, asintió con la cabeza y continúo su carrera hacia el bosque.

Justo cuando ella penetraba en los árboles mas cercanos, Eal dejo caer el brazo con el que detenía los golpes, estaba demasiado cansado, además la herida en su brazo derecho no dejaba de sangrar, había sido por eso que tuvo que soltar el arma. Volvió a mirar a los ojos amarillentos de su enemigo iluminados en una profunda maldad, en su boca una mueca se formo llena de satisfacción, un ultimo golpe con ambas armas en su pecho seria lo que le arrojaría contra el piso, de sus ojos brotaron dos pequeñas lagrimas mientras esperaba que Arleen lograse llegar con bien a LaCross y empezara esa nueva vida que tanto anhelaba aunque fuera sin el.


	3. First Encounter: Axel

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, reacostumbrándose a la luz, era una sensación muy extraña, era como si viera todo por primera vez aunque claramente recordaba como se veía el mundo, aunque no estaba seguro de donde venía ese recuerdo que cada vez le parecía mas vago y ajeno.

Miro a su alrededor buscando algo que le ayudara a orientarse, algo conocido, aunque no estaba seguro de que era exactamente algo conocido y lo hizo de un modo mas bien instintivo. Tras su inspección de la habitación concluyo que estaba en una especie de comedor o algo similar, había una mesa al centro de todo y varios adornos en las paredes, también se encontraba ahí una vitrina que contenía copas y vajillas y demás cosas.

Se acerco a la vitrina, no recordaba las palabras, pero conocía lo que eran, una vez mas de forma instintiva, se acerco mucho a ella y la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas pues aunque tenue aún había luz del sol, hizo que su rostro se reflejara y por un instante no se reconoció a si mismo.

Vio en el reflejo a un hombre joven, cabello rojo abundante y en un peinado que parecía desafiar toda ley de gravedad, sus ojos eran de un verde muy profundo y bajo de ellos había un par de lunares, uno bajo cada ojo que le recordaban un par de lagrimas. Retrocedió un poco, se fijo en sus ropas, eran simples, solo una camisa verde y un pantalón de color marrón, y al final de ellos un par de botas negras. Era extraño y a la vez aterrorizante… ¡no se reconocía! Sabia que era el en el reflejo, tenía que ser el, pero no se recordaba así, de hecho no se recordaba en lo absoluto así y de ninguna otra manera, era una sensación estremecedora, lleno de terror y desesperación se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Eres tú, aunque no recuerdes quien eres tú. Es solo un periodo, pasara pronto y lograras recordar con claridad todo.

Giro rápidamente la cabeza en la dirección de la que venía la voz. Justo a sus espaldas, el movimiento tan precipitado le mareo un poco pero se recupero pronto y se puso de pie encarando el espacio vacío del que podía jurar había venido la voz.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

Trato de llenar su pregunta con un valor que no sentía pero su voz reflejaba la inseguridad de la que era victima.

-¿Estas seguro que lo que sientes es miedo?

-¿De que hablas?

En ese momento lo lleno una sensación fría o mas bien dicho la falta de sensación alguna. Era algo muy extraño hasta hace un momento habría asegurado que lo que sentía era temor, pero ahora que la voz misteriosa lanzaba esa pregunta se daba cuenta de algo aún peor, no sentía miedo, de hecho, no sentía nada solo ese inmenso vació que dejaba el recordar que era y como era lo que debía sentir y no sentirlo.

Frente a el apareció un hombre de estatura alta, y complexión media pero regia. Estaba vestido con una especie de gabardina que le cubría y envolvía por completo, lo bastante larga como para cubrirle el calzado y coronada por una capucha que cubría su cabeza y sumía su rostro en una profunda sombra.

El lo observo, no le infundaba respeto pero el aura que emanaba de el era sin lugar a dudas poderosa, si pudiera sentirlo seguramente le hubiese infundado un gran temor.

-¡Únete a mi y haré que esa sensación de vació en tu pecho desaparezca!

Era un atrevimiento de ese extraño el venir así y formular semejante exigencia mientras ofrecía una promesa incomprensible. Porque no podía comprender como aquel desconocido sabía acerca de la sensación.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Xemnas, disculpa mi falta de cortesía pero el tiempo nos apremia.

-¡Bien Xemnas quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora¿Dónde esta...? –Trato de decir un nombre, un nombre que no podía recordar, que ya no conocía se confundió y olvido esta confusión tan rápido como llego, rehaciendo su pregunta.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Xemnas no contesto mas que con un largo silencio que hizo que se desesperara cada vez mas, hasta que estallo en una especie de rabia sin sentimientos.

-¡Te hice una pregunta!

Al decir estas palabras extendió sus brazos a sus costados y abrió lo mas que pudo sus palmas, entonces del aire se materializaron un par de discos rojos con cuatro puntas y el borde afilado, y esa era la única parte donde el color era de un plateado casi blanco. Cerro los puños para sujetarlas de una especie de asidera con forma de cruz, justo cuando toco el metal un amplio circulo alrededor de el y Xemnas se describió con grandes llamas. No entendía como lo hacía pero entendió que el podía controlar estas llamas, salto en un ataque contra el encapuchado, pero el desapareció en el aire. Presintió que ya conocía una técnica similar.

El golpe solo consiguió asestar contra la mesa que fue destrozada por el impacto, trato de girarse para buscar a su objetivo, pero al volver la cabeza se encontró con la palma derecha de el muy cerca de su rostro, después de eso vio un gran destello y y callo contra lo que quedaba de la mesa, el circulo de fuego despareció y al levantar la cabeza volvió a ver a Xemnas, aun con la mano extendida hacia el, como esperando un motivo para atacar de nuevo.

-Ya habrás notado que mi poder no se compara con el tuyo, a pesar de tu dominio sobre un elemento. ¿Te unirás a mí¿O serás destruido?

-No hay muchas opciones ¿verdad? Supongo que lo mejor será unirme a ti…

Xemnas hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, complacido por la decisión del joven que yacía en el piso, le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a levantarse. Después se coloco en una pose mas relajada.

-Te enseñaremos a usar tus habilidades, aunque algunas serán innatas de tu propia naturaleza así que solo tú podrás descubrir como y cuando usarlas.

-¿Me enseñaran? Entonces¿somos un grupo?

-Bienvenido a nuestra organización, numero ocho. Ahora deberás decidir cual es tu nombre en esta nueva existencia.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, el muchacho pudo recordar todo lo acontecido antes de llegar a ese comedor, la ciudad, el amanecer, las joyas, el oro, las huidas, el como había vivido todos esos años, incluso ese atardecer donde empezaría una nueva vida y como fue atacado y se defendió inútilmente de un enemigo que no comprendió.

Abrió los ojos, ya que los tuvo que cerrar ante la descarga de imágenes mentales. Frente a el había tres letras brillantes sostenidas de la nada. E A L. Reconoció que era un nombre, su propio nombre, al menos el nombre que había usado hasta ese momento. Las letras comenzaron a girar muy rápido a su alrededor, cada vez mas y mas rápido. Las letras se detuvieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que su voz emanaba de su boca.

-¡AXEL!

-Así sea entonces, -seis encapuchados mas aparecieron a través de unos extraños portales negros- bienvenido a nuestra organización¡Axel, ráfaga del danzante fuego!

Un portal negro se empezó a formar a su alrededor, lo envolvió rápidamente y luego desapareció, dejándolo ataviado con una gabardina idéntica a la del resto, descubrió su rostro de la capucha y sonrió por primera vez desde que llegara a ese extraño lugar.


End file.
